100 Words For TNA
by Timeless A-Peel
Summary: A series of drabbles about everyone's favourite triumvirate.
1. And Dirtier Still

100 Words For TNA

Disclaimer: I don't own _The New Avengers,_ nor the characters of Steed, Gambit, and Purdey. They belong to The Avengers (Film and TV) Enterprises. This story is written for entertainment purposes only. No copyright infringement intended.

Author's Note: A couple years ago, there was a thread for Avengers drabbles on the Avengers.tv forum (recently relaunched as a new version). A drabble is a story consisting of 100 words in addtion to the title, which can consist of no more than 4 words. This is actually tougher than you'd think, but I thought I'd give it a try regardless, and as they're no longer available elsewhere, I thought I'd post them here one at a time, in the order they were written, as a bit of light relief and a stop-gap while I get ready to start posting my arc.

**And**** Dirtier Still**

The man standing in front of him was irate.

"I suppose, Mr. Gambit, that you are aware that the Ministry has a sterling reputation? One that it wishes to uphold?"

"Yes," Mike replied, puzzled. "I think I do my bit."

"Do you? Then would you care to explain why the military unit which kindly loaned you a uniform for your last assignment found this in the pocket?"

He held up a sealed plastic bag containing one lacy brassiere.

"What do you have to say for yourself?"

Gambit regarded it mournfully. "I suppose getting it back is out of the question?"


	2. A Good Fit?

100 Words For TNA

Disclaimer: I don't own _The New Avengers,_ nor the characters of Steed, Gambit, and Purdey. They belong to The Avengers (Film and TV) Enterprises. This story is written for entertainment purposes only. No copyright infringement intended.

Author's Note: A couple years ago, there was a thread for Avengers drabbles on the Avengers.tv forum (recently relaunched as a new version). A drabble is a story consisting of 100 words in addtion to the title, which can consist of no more than 4 words. This is actually tougher than you'd think, but I thought I'd give it a try regardless, and as they're no longer available elsewhere, I thought I'd post them here one at a time, in the order they were written, as a bit of light relief and a stop-gap while I get ready to start posting my arc.

**A Good Fit?**

Steed walked into Gambit's hotel room and raised an eyebrow when he caught sight of his two colleagues.

"I see you finally got into Gambit's trousers," he remarked casually to Purdey.

Purdey shrugged. "It had to happen. Things couldn't carry on as they were forever."

"And I was happy to oblige," Gambit added, looking her over with approval.

"If only the airline hadn't lost my luggage," Purdey muttered, tugging at the belt that was holding up a pair of too long brown trousers with cuffed legs. "Mike, you wouldn't happen to have a shirt on the smallish side, would you?"


	3. The Joys of Technology

100 Words For TNA

Disclaimer: I don't own _The New Avengers,_ nor the characters of Steed, Gambit, and Purdey. They belong to The Avengers (Film and TV) Enterprises. This story is written for entertainment purposes only. No copyright infringement intended.

Author's Note: A couple years ago, there was a thread for Avengers drabbles on the Avengers.tv forum (recently relaunched as a new version). A drabble is a story consisting of 100 words in addtion to the title, which can consist of no more than 4 words. This is actually tougher than you'd think, but I thought I'd give it a try regardless, and as they're no longer available elsewhere, I thought I'd post them here one at a time, in the order they were written, as a bit of light relief and a stop-gap while I get ready to start posting my arc.

**The Joys of Technology**

Purdey sat down on the couch and started fiddling with the buttons on the arm. Gambit turned to fix himself a drink.

Click. Kitchen light off. Click. On again.

Click. The man on the television informed all that it would rain that evening. Click.

Click. There was a sudden yelp of surprise. Gambit grinned and turned around.

Purdey was now sprawled untidily on what a few seconds ago had been his couch. Now it was his bed. He committed her priceless shocked expression to memory.

"Really, Purdey, if you were so eager, all you had to do was say something."


	4. Patriotism

100 Words For TNA

Disclaimer: I don't own _The New Avengers,_ nor the characters of Steed, Gambit, and Purdey. They belong to The Avengers (Film and TV) Enterprises. This story is written for entertainment purposes only. No copyright infringement intended.

Author's Note: A couple years ago, there was a thread for Avengers drabbles on the Avengers.tv forum (recently relaunched as a new version). A drabble is a story consisting of 100 words in addtion to the title, which can consist of no more than 4 words. This is actually tougher than you'd think, but I thought I'd give it a try regardless, and as they're no longer available elsewhere, I thought I'd post them here one at a time, in the order they were written, as a bit of light relief and a stop-gap while I get ready to start posting my arc.

**Patriotism**

Gambit and Purdey trudged into Steed's living room looking peaked and sat.

"Late night?" Steed asked.

"Very late," Purdey agreed.

"Hungover," Gambit managed. "I shouldn't have trusted you to mix my drinks, Purdey."

"I shouldn't have finished them for you," Purdey groaned.

"What you two need," Steed cut in, "is my patented National Anthem hangover cure. I'll go make you a batch."

Purdey and Gambit exchanged horrified glances. Steed heard the sound of running feet, then the front door being opened and closed. Steed smiled.

"On their feet in 3.4 seconds. Nice to know the old brew is still effective.

* * *

Just a quick note that the 'old brew' was featured in "A Touch of Brimstone." Called National Anthem, it features one raw egg along with a multitude of other appetizing ingredients. Purdey and Gambit have clearly experienced it's "healing" properties before.


	5. Mike and Purdey Charles?

100 Words For TNA

Disclaimer: I don't own _The New Avengers,_ nor the characters of Steed, Gambit, and Purdey. They belong to The Avengers (Film and TV) Enterprises. This story is written for entertainment purposes only. No copyright infringement intended.

Author's Note: A couple years ago, there was a thread for Avengers drabbles on the Avengers.tv forum (recently relaunched as a new version). A drabble is a story consisting of 100 words in addtion to the title, which can consist of no more than 4 words. This is actually tougher than you'd think, but I thought I'd give it a try regardless, and as they're no longer available elsewhere, I thought I'd post them here one at a time, in the order they were written, as a bit of light relief and a stop-gap while I get ready to start posting my arc.

**Mike and Purdey Charles?**

"Do you know," Steed said as they watched "The Thin Man" on the telly, "that at times you two remind me of the Charleses?"

"Don't be silly," Purdey scoffed.

"Not by a long chalk," Gambit agreed.

"Mike, can you reach the popcorn?" Purdey asked.

"Sure." He picked up the bowl and offered it to her. She looked at him oddly.

"I don't want it. I just wanted to know if you could reach it." She turned back to the film as he set the bowl back down, looking exasperated.

And Purdey always threatened to buy Mike a dog. Steed smiled.

This one's a bit inside-jokey, but if you've seen the first couple of "Thin Man" films, you should get it. There's one scene where Nora asks Nick if he can reach something, and responds the same way as Purdey when he does. All they really need is a terrier called "Asta" and Purdey and Gambit would probably make a very good seventies Nick and Nora.


	6. The Final Cut

100 Words For TNA

Disclaimer: I don't own _The New Avengers,_ nor the characters of Steed, Gambit, and Purdey. They belong to The Avengers (Film and TV) Enterprises. This story is written for entertainment purposes only. No copyright infringement intended.

Author's Note: I have now officially run out of drabbles as posted on theavengers.tv forum. This drabble has never before been posted, and probably has only been read by one or two people. I can't remember when I wrote it exactly, but it was quite a few months back. This was going to be the last one for awhile because I haven't written a drabble in ages, but only yesterday I got a couple of ideas, which I'll see if I can't whittle down to meet the word limit. There may be more updates in this one yet.

Just for context, this one's set in the early days of Purdey's career, probably early 1976, in the areas that will be outlined in the first story in my arc (when I get around to writing it. Too many ideas, too little time).

**The Final Cut**

Purdey stood in front of the mirror, scissors in hand.

The long hair fell in soft waves, framing her face. She'd worn it long as far back as she could remember. Even as a child, her mother used to pin it back when she went to the studio. With Larry she'd had longer curls. It had been part of who she was. But things had changed. She didn't recognize the woman in the mirror. She had faded long ago, and who Purdey had become didn't match the outside any longer.

She raised the scissors. Blonde locks fell to the floor.


	7. Thoughts

100 Words For TNA

Disclaimer: I don't own _The New Avengers,_ nor the characters of John Steed, Mike Gambit, and Purdey. They belong to The Avengers (Film and TV) Enterprises. This story is written for entertainment purposes only. No copyright infringement intended.

Author's Note: After all this time, an update! I had a germ of an idea, and considered writing a full short for it, but in the end decided it would work better as a drabble. Anyway, think of it as a little bonus.

**Thoughts**

They're thoughts. Just thoughts. Thoughts don't mean anything. They're more like observations, really. And observations are impartial. Aren't they?

And yet…I know I put up a tough front. I have to, out of survival. You'd understand if you knew what I've gone through. Knew about Larry.

But I can't ignore the little things. The curve of your lips. The cut of your suit. The humour in your eyes when you flirt. The pain in them when I push you away. And they make my heart ache.

I can keep you out of my bed, Mike Gambit. Why not my thoughts?


	8. Top of the World

100 Words For TNA

Disclaimer: I don't own _The New Avengers,_ nor the characters of Steed, Gambit, and Purdey. They belong to The Avengers (Film and TV) Enterprises. This story is written for entertainment purposes only. No copyright infringement intended.

Author's Note: A recent trip aboard a genuine tallship a couple of weeks back had my brain thinking about the nautical, and Gambit's stint in the Navy. A drabble was born...

**Top of the World**

He stood, gripping the top of the mizzen with one hand, swaying effortlessly as the ship rocked beneath him. This was where he had been happiest, in those long-ago years of his youth: the wind in his hair, the unbroken horizon, the almost-tangible sensation of salt water pumping through his veins. Up here, all the years were stripped away, just like the tie, jacket, and waistcoat lying discarded on the deck below.

He might have believed he was fourteen again, had it not been for the rebuke screamed to the heavens.

"Mike Gambit, get down before you break your neck!"


	9. The Gang's All Here

100 Words For TNA

by J. Ferguson a.k.a. Timeless A-Peel

Disclaimer: I don't own _The New Avengers,_ nor any of the associated characters. They belong to The Avengers (Film and TV) Enterprises. I don't own _The Avengers_, either, or any of its characters. They belong to Canal+ (Image) International. This story is written for entertainment purposes only. No copyright infringement intended.

Author's Note: This popped into my head upon seeing the winning Christmas 2012 banner entry on The Avengers International Fan Forum. It featured all the Avengers, from Dr. Keel to Purdey and Gambit, all gathered in Steed's season 4 flat for a Christmas party. I just had to write something for it, so...

* * *

**The Gang's All Here**

It was too small a couch for four people, but somehow personal space didn't matter once you got a few of Purdey's "Purdka eggnogs" in you. They contained some magical property that enabled Tara to beat Steed at Steedopoly four times in a row, and if Steed hadn't left Gambit in charge of the music, no one would have known how good Cathy's rendition of Slade's "Merry Christmas Everybody" was. Keel insisted on collecting everyone's car keys at evening's end. But in all the excitement, no one noticed when Emma "accidentally" dropped a Christmas card signed "Boofums" into the fireplace...


End file.
